


Empty

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [72]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Crack, M/M, Songfic, Unrequited Love, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-18
Updated: 2008-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> #76 - Youth (22 of 100) + <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://shindong-weekly.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://shindong-weekly.livejournal.com/"></a><b>shindong_weekly</b>  #4: Head Like A Hole<br/>Lyrics are from Aly & AJ's <i>Division</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty

“You’re too young to be having a mid-life crisis, so why are you fucking everything on legs Shindong? Do give me that crap about being in the prime of your youth and making the most of it.” Shiwon’s face wore hurt like a second skin.

“But I am in the prime of my life. I mean, look at this body; look at this face; look at me! It won’t stay this way forever. I should share and make the most of it. And lord knows that even though you are my dongsaeng, you can’t keep up. Can I help it if my sex drive resembles my youth, lusting for life?” Shindong smiled reasonably and Shiwon felt like crying at the words.

“You have a head like a hole, you know that? There’s nothing there, and I can’t wait around for you to realize what you’re missing out on, to realize how much I love you. I’m going to work hard to forget you, to empty my mind, to make my head a hole too.” Shiwon was bitter and did nothing to hide it. “It’s like that one American song, you know the one that goes” and he broke out into song.

“You chose to surrender the best thing that’s happened to you  
What were you missing? Were you just tripping?  
Running away from your fear was the best you could do  
You made this decision, you chose our division.  
…  
You’re gonna miss me bad.  
So funny I had to laugh.  
You did this to you.  
Yeah YOU DID IT!”

He ran out of the room, tears streaming down his face, and Shindong stood there, rooted in place, a blank stare plastered to his face. He really did have a head like a hole.


End file.
